Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to methods of testing skin care products, and more particularly, to a skin care product efficacy evaluation system and a process for evaluating skin care product efficacy by an instrumental approach to testing skin care products.
Skin protection and improvement are claims made by manufacturers of all skin care products. However, there are no effective methods to test or validate these claims.
Human detection and discretion for changes in skin attributes are unreliable. Several existing instruments have been tried but, to date, none of the existing instruments are successful at objectively evaluating and detecting improvements in skin protection, skin quality, and other such skin attributes. Furthermore, previous methods have relied on subjective evaluation of skin care products, or have been based on unreliable approaches to instrumentation-based testing.
Therefore, what is needed is an instrumental approach to testing skin care products and evaluating the efficacy of the instrumentally tested skin care products.